undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lavtoa
Lavtoa '(Woshua (/ˈwɑː.ʃuː.ˌə/ ) en VO) est un ennemi qui apparaît à Waterfall. Il semble être une baignoire vivante ou une sorte de machine à laver avec une tête ronde ayant un visage neutre, et un petit oiseau dans son corps remplit d'eau. Il ressemble à une tortue. Lavtoa parle avec des phrases simples et essaye de nettoyer tout ce qu'il trouve. En Combat Apparaît avec * Aaron * Jellygantesque Attaques * Des projectiles en forme de gouttes d'eau sortent du centre du Bullet Board en spirale. ** Si il attaque avec Aaron, ces projectiles peuvent être bleu ciel. * Une barre de projectiles savons avec le mot "HOPE" (ESPOIR) dessus bouge dans le Bullet Board et rebondit contre ses côtés en laissant des traînées de bulles scintillantes qui disparaissent après un court temps. Stratégie * Pour pouvoir épargner Lavtoa, le protagoniste doit lui demander de le nettoyer. Cela ajoutera trois balles soignantes aux balles de l'attaque des goutes d'eau de Lavtoa. Si le protagoniste est ainsi soigné par une des balles vertes, Lavtoa sera heureux et permettra au protagoniste de l'épargner. * Si le protagoniste choisit l'action Toucher alors qu'il est sale, Lavtoa rejettera cette action et attaquera le protagoniste comme d'habitude. En revanche, si il choisit cette action alors qu'il est propre, Lavtoa lui donnera une tape amicale. * Il est aussi possible de le faire fuir en étreignant Jellygantesque et ensuite en touchant Lavtoa. * Faire une blague dégoûtera Lavtoa, ce qui fera baisser son attaque. Citations * ''tweet (piou) '''Neutre * Wosh u face (lave toi le visage)Neutre * Wosh u hand (lave toi les mains) 'Neutre' * Wosh u leg (lave toi les jambes) 'Neutre' * Wosh u teeth and eyes (lave toi les dents et les yeux) Neutre * Scrub a dub-dubs Neutre * Oops, I meant... scrub a sub-SUBS 'Neutre' *''whistle as it cleans* (sifflote en nettoyant*) ''Neutre * OUT!!! darned spot (VA-T'EN !!! je viens de nettoyer) 'Neutre' * Wosh u SOUL (lave toi ton Âme) 'Neutre' * Your SOUL is unclean. (Ton âme est sale.) si le compteur de meurtre est au-dessus de 0 * Yuck! (Dégoûtant!) 'Touch' * Fresh! (Propre!) 'après avoir été nettoyé' * Green means clean (vert c'est propre) 'Clean' * NO. THAT JOKE'S TOO... DIRTY (NON. CETTE BLAGUE EST TROP...SALE) 'Joke' Easter egg du Remix de Napstablook (avec Aaron) Si le protagoniste allume une des musiques de Napstablook et va dehors, il rencontrera Lavtoa et Aaron et lancera cet easter egg. Après l'enclenchement de cet Easter Egg, l'action "Shoo" peut être utilisée pour épargner Aaron immédiatement. If the protagonist turns on one of Napstablook's music and heads outside, they will encounter Lavtoa and Aaron, and trigger this easter egg. After it is complete, shooing Aaron will cause him to leave the battle. * Lavtoa ... what the HECK is that music? (...qu'est-ce que c'est que cette FICHUE musique ?) * Aaron I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; ) (J-JE SAIS PAS MAIS C'EST SUPER FLIPPANT ;) * Lavtoa ... this is worse than Shyren. (...C'est pire que Timorène.) * Aaron No way, Shyren is way less scary ; ) (Nan, Timorène est moins effrayante ;) * Lavtoa ... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking? (Si t'as tellement peur, pourquoi tu restes planté là à trembler ?) * Aaron THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; ) (JE TREMBLE DE PEUR ;) * Lavtoa Forget it. This beat is too... ... filthy. (Oublie. Ce rythme est trop... boueuxintraduisible) * Aaron Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me ; ) (Lavtoa ! Attends! Me laissepas ;) * Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? ; ) (Est-ce que cette musique flippante est ma punition pour être aussi flippant ? ;) * Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; ) (S'il vous plaît... Stop... Je ne serai plus jamais flippant ;) * Wahhhhh!!!!! ; ) (Ouaaaaaah!!!!! ;) Texte d'ambiance * Lavtoa shuffles up. 'Rencontre' * Lavtoa and Aaron appear. 'avec Aaron' * Lavtoa is friends with a little bird. Neutre * Lavtoa wonders if tears are sanitary. Neutre * Lavtoa is rinsing off a pizza. Neutre * Smells like detergent. Neutre * Lavtoa is looking for some good clean fun. 'Neutre' * You ask Lavtoa to clean you. It hops around excitedly. Nettoyer * You give Lavtoa a friendly pat. après avoir été Nettoyé * Lavtoa is terrified of your slimy body! It runs away. après avoir étreint Jellygantesque * You tell a joke about a kid who ate a pie with their bare hands. Joke * You tell a joke about two kids who played in a muddy flower garden. Joke * You tell a joke about a kid who slept in the soil. Joke * Lavtoa's powers are neutralized! Joke * You reach out. Lavtoa recoils from your touch. 'avant avoir été Nettoyé' * Lavtoa is revolted at its own wounds. 'bas' Détails * La phrase "OUT!!! darned spot" est une référence à une scène de Macbeth de Shakespeare. Dans cette scène, Lady Macbeth commence à croire qu'elle a une trace de sang sur sa main alors qu'il n'y en a pas et s'exclame "Out, damned spot! Out, I say!". * Lavtoa est inspiré d'OMOCAT. * Le son que fait Lavtoa quand il est touché est similaire au son de Flowey quand il est touché. * Le visage de Lavtoa est très ressemblant au logo de MS Paint Adventures, le site hébergeant Homestuck , où Toby Fox a contribué en tant que créateur de musiques. * Le texte d'ambiance qui apparaît si l'on fait une blague est une référence à l'histoire de l'Enfant Tombé et d'Asriel. * À l'exception des Amalgamis, Lavtoa est le seul monstre qui affiche deux citations en même temps. * Après avoir traversé Waterfall, Lavtoa apparaît au début de La Décharge, disant qu'il nettoie les déchets et les stockent en piles symétriques. Il ajoute que c'est un travail dur, mais que quelqu'un doit bien le faire. * Lavtoa peut aussi être vu dans l'histoire de La Guerre entre les Humains et les Monstres, disant que s'il pouvait, il effacerait le monde entier car tout est très sale: "Ohhh. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want anyone to die. When people die, they turn into dust and that's hard to clean up." (Ohhh. Ne te méprend pas. Je ne veux pas que des gens meurent. Quand les gens meurent, ils se transforment en poussière et c'est dur à nettoyer). Si on lui parle encore, il dit "Don't turn to dust." (Ne te transforme pas en poussière), sous-entendant qu'il ne veut pas que le protagoniste meure. * Avant la mise à jour 1.001, les statistiques de Lavtoa étaient de "ATK 7 DEF 1". * Le nom de Lavtoa est la combinaison des mots wash (nettoyer) et Joshua. Son nom pourrait aussi être une corruption de "Wash You" (Te Laver) (Wash You → Wosh Ya → Lavtoa). ** Son nom pourrait aussi être dérivé du Chinois 我刷 (wǒ shuā), qui signifie "Je brosse". * Si le joueur entre le nom "Lavtoa" pour L'Humain Tombé, le jeu le décrira comme un "clean name" (nom propre) et autorise le joueur à l'utiliser. de:Woshua en:Woshua es:‎Woshua ja:Woshua pl:Woshua ru:Вошуа zh:‎約涮 Catégorie:Waterfall Catégorie:Ennemis